Die Vergangenheit des Halbblutprinzen
by Kathy-Moony
Summary: Hermine ist sich sicher: Irgendetwas stimmt nicht! Sie begibt sich auf den Weg nach Hintergründen für Dumbledores Tod zu suchen ohne zu wissen, dass sie bald Severus Snapes Vergangenheit kennen lernen wird.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den HP Büchern wieder erkennt gehört nicht mir. Nur die Handlung is meins.

**Info:** Die Story ist nicht Beta gelesen. Wer Interesse an einem Betajob hat soll sich einfach melden.

Diese Story soll eine Längere werden, jedenfalls wenn ihr Interesse zeigt mehr davon zu lesen!

Liebe Grüßlis KathyMoony

**Die Vergangenheit des Halbblutprinzen**

**Schloss Hogwarts**

„Ich… ich kann das nicht glauben." Murmelte Hermine vor sich her „Es… kann einfach nicht stimmen!"

„Was kann nicht stimmen?" Fragte Ron der gerade damit beschäftigt war Pig mit Eulenkeksen ruhig zu stellen

Hermine legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände was ihre nächsten Worte deutlich dämpfte. „Das mit Snape."

Ruckartig drehte Ron sich um. „Was soll mit Snape sein?" fragte er und Hermine konnte deutlich den Abschaum in seiner Stimme hören.

Wie sollte sie es ihm auch verdenken? Vor knapp drei Wochen war es schließlich Snape der Dumbledore tötete. Oben auf dem Astronomieturm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das Gesicht nur von Hass gezeichnet. Harry hatte ihnen alles erzählt. Und doch….?

Hermine blickte auf in Rons Gesicht.

Er hatte sich verändert so wie sie sich alle verändert hatten. Er war nicht mehr der Junge ohne Selbstvertrauen. War nicht mehr der Junge der auf Harry Ruhm eifersüchtig war. Und war nicht mehr der Junge der verletzenden Dinge sagte ohne zu bemerken wie verletzend sie waren. Nein, Ron war erwachsen geworden. Wie sie alle erwachsen wurden.

Die Zaubererwelt stand im Krieg jetzt viel schlimmer als noch vor Dumbledores Tod. Jeden Tag neue Tote. Jeden Tag neue Grausamkeiten und keiner schien was dagegen unternehmen zu können.

Und wie sollte man in solchen Zeiten auch eine unbeschwerte Jugend führen? Es blieb einem nichts anderes übrig als Erwachsen zu werden. Jugendliche Streiche, nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben, Quiddtich, heimliche Schwärmereien… all das was die Jugend ausmachte zählte nicht mehr. Es zählte zu hoffen das die Menschen die man liebte überleben werden, dass man selber unbeschadet durch den nächsten Tag kam.

Solche Gedanken sollte man sich mit siebzehn Jahren nicht machen. Nein wirklich nicht.

Und doch war es das was Hermine jeden Tag aufs Neue fühlte. Angst, unendliche Angst um ihre Freunde, ihre Eltern und all die anderen Menschen die sie kannte und mochte.

Seufzend stand Hermine auf und ging ohne auf Ron zu achten, der immer noch eine Antwort abwartete, quer durchs Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Im Garten der Weasleys konnte sie einzelne Gnome sehen die durch das Gemüsebett hüpften, mit Krummbein auf den Fersen.

Gestern Abend war sie angekommen im Haus der Weasleys schließlich würde bald Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit sein, etwas das sie sich nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Vielleicht war es das letzte Fest, das sie gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden erleben würde, denn danach ging es auf die Suche nach den Hokruxen. Gemeinsam mit Harry, der noch bis zum siebzehnten Geburtstag bei den Dursleys festsaß, würden sie sich auf den Weg machen Voldemorts Seelenstücke aufzusuchen und zu vernichten.

Sie wusste, dass Harry sie beide nicht dabei haben wollte. Er sich lieber allein auf den Weg machen würde. Doch niemals würde sie und auch Ron das zulassen. Sie hatten jetzt schon viel gemeinsam überstanden dann würden sie auch das mit einander bestreiten… komme was wolle.

„Würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen was du mit Snape meintest?"

Rons ungeduldige Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken.

Ohne den Blick von den tollenden Gartengnomen abzuwenden flüsterte sie: „Ich kann nicht glauben das Snape wirklich ein Todesser ist."

Die erwartete Reaktion trat auch sofort ein.

„Hast du jetzt den Verstand verloren?" Rons Stimme schien sich zu überschlagen „Snape hat Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen. Hermine er hat ihn umgebracht!"

Hermine drehte sich um und schaute in das aufgebrachte Gesicht Rons „Ich weis Ron! Aber…" sie wusste nicht wie sie es ihm erklären sollte „… irgendwas stimmt nicht. Irgendwas haben wir übersehen."

„Was sollen wir den übersehen haben?" er lachte freudlos auf „Hermine wie viel Beweise brauchst du denn noch? Snape ist und war immer ein Todesser."

„Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, Ron. Du hast nicht gesehen wie er aussah als er aus seinem Büro gestürmt kam."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er gegrinst. So wie er es immer tut so… so fies und gehässig." Ron Gesicht verzog sich hasserfüllt bei dem Gedanken an Snapes grinsen.

„Nein, Ron. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er… er schien aufgewühlt, ja fast schon verunsichert. Und als er Luna und mich sah ist er richtig erschrocken. Ich glaube ich habe sogar kurz Angst in seinen Augen gesehen."

„Das hast du dir eingebildet. Und jetzt hör auf, Hermine!" Ron wandte sich wieder seiner Eule zu und warf Eulenkekse in ihren Käfig.

Doch Hermine dachte gar nicht daran jetzt aufzuhören. Sie musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Wenn auch jeder glaubte Snape ist der Todesser der er schon immer war, sie glaubte es nicht. Den irgendwas das wusste sie war Faul an der Sache und sie würde herausfinden was.

„Ich brauch mal frische Luft!" sagte Hermine und ging aus dem Zimmer die Treppen hinunter.

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging sie zielstrebig in die Küche der Weasleys und öffnete die Hintertür.

Gerade wollte sie hinaustreten, da erklang Mrs Weasleys Stimme hinter ihr.

„Wo willst du hin, meine Liebe?"

Hermine drehte sich um und sah sich vor einer besorgten Mrs Weasley.

„Ich wollte nur mal etwas frische Luft schnappen, Mrs Weasley."

Rons Mutter schien damit nicht sonderlich zufrieden und die tiefe Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht steigerte sich noch.

„Weist du mir wäre es lieber wenn du hier bleibst. Es ist nicht mehr sicher da draußen alleine umher zu streunen." Sagte sie müde.

Auch Mrs Weasley hatte sich sehr verändert. Einst eine rundliche Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht schien jetzt ein Schatten ihrer selbst zu sein. Sie hatte drastisch abgenommen und unter ihren Augen bildeten sich dunkle Ringe. Man konnte sehen, dass die Sorge um ihre Liebsten ihr jede Nacht aufs Neue den Schlaf raubte.

„Kein Sorge Mrs. Weasley." Versuchte Hermine sie zu beruhigen „Ich werde nicht weit gehen. Ich bleibe in der nähe."

Mrs Weasley wiegte den Kopf hin und her und schien zu überlegen.

„Na gut. Aber ich möchte, dass du vor Sonnenuntergang wieder da bist"

„Das werde ich, versprochen!"

Mrs Weasley musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten, dann sagte sie. „Soll nicht jemand mitgehen? Ich könnte Charlie fragen, -„

„Nein, nein, Ich wäre lieber einen Moment für mich alleine."

Mrs Weasley nickte verstehend „Nun gut. Pass auf dich auf!"

„Das werde ich." Hermine winkte noch einmal zum Abschied und lief quer durch den Hof.

An einem Baum circa zweihundert Meter vom Fuchsbau entfernt ließ sie sich nieder und blickte über die grüne Landschaft, die den Fuchsbau umgab.

Der Gedanke an Snape ging ihr nicht mehr aus Kopf. Was war es das Hermine so verunsicherte? War es nur der Gesichtsausdruck als er aus seinem Büro stürmte? Nein, nein das konnte nicht sein.

Was war mit Dumbledore?

Jeder sagte Snape habe Dumbledore hinters Licht geführt, hat ihm weisgemacht er kämpfe auf seiner Seite. Es klang auch plausible. Beziehungsweise es würde plausibel klingen bei jedem anderen Menschen aber nicht bei Dumbledore.

Klar Dumbledores größte Schwäche, hieß es immer, war, dass er immer an das gute im Menschen glaubte. Aber hier ging es nicht um einen doofen Schülerstreich bei dem man Dumbledore weismachen konnte, dass man das so nicht gewollt hatte. Hier ging es um Leben! Unschuldige Leben! Dumbledore hätte doch nie und nimmer einen ehemaligen Todesser an seine Schüler gelassen wenn er nicht hundertprozentig von ihm überzeugt wäre! Alles was für Albus Dumbledore zählte war die Sicherheit seiner Schüler. So einfach würde er sich bei so etwas Wichtigem doch nicht täuschen lassen!

Und plötzlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. Es war an der Zeit der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie würde es noch schaffen vor Sonnenuntergang zurück zu sein.

Sie erhob sich und konzentrierte sich und drei Sekunden später stand sie vor den Toren Hogwarts.

Ihre Augen wanderten über das prächtige Schloss und sie seufzte. Hogwarts war geschlossen. Am ersten September würden nicht wie üblich hunderte von Schülern das Schloss einnehmen und es beleben. Letzte Woche erhielt sie, wie jeder andere Schüler, die Nachricht, dass man sich entschlossen hatte Hogwarts nicht wieder zu öffnen. Die Begründung: Die Sicherheit der Schüler, konnte nun nach Dumbledores Tod nicht vollständig gewährleistet werden.

Hermine hielt das für Schwachsinn: es gab keinen sicheren Ort als Hogwarts. Die Sicherheits- Zauber die über dem Schloss lagen sind auch nach Dumbledores Tod noch intakt. In _eine Geschichte Hogwarts _hieß es das die Zauber die jeder neue Schulleiter hinzufügte, erneuerte oder verbesserte für immer bestehen, selbst ein neuer Schulleiter konnte die Zauber nicht deaktivieren so wie er wollte.

Aber Hermine konnte die Menschen verstehen, schließlich war Dumbledore der Einzige den Voldemort je fürchtete. Ohne ihn wäre das Gefühl der Sicherheit nur halb vorhanden.

Langsam schritt sie auf das, von zwei Ebern beflankte Tor zu und war überrascht, dass es offen war.

Sie hatte schon halb damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht im Stande wäre Hogwarts zu betreten. Wie gesagt die Sicherheitszauber sind auch noch nach der Schließung konstant.

„Aber warum ist das Tor dann offen?" flüsterte sie und merkte wie die Angst in ihr wuchs.

War nicht Voldemort immer sehr an Hogwarts interessiert? Harry hatte so etwas nach einer Stunde bei Dumbledore angedeutet.

War es möglich das Voldemort und seine Anhänger jetzt in diesem Moment in Hogwarts ihr Unwesen trieben?

Verängstigt blickte sie um sich.

„Beruhige die Hermine!" ermahnte sie sich selbst „Nur der Gegenwärtige Schulleiter Hogwarts wäre im Stande die Tore zu öffnen. Nicht mal Voldemort könnte daran etwas ändern."

Es stimmte. Sie hatte es in _eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ gelesen.

War es also Professor McGonagall, die die Tore geöffnet hatte?

Hermine überlegte hin und her. Ja so musste es sein. Nur sie konnte es! Wahrscheinlich musste McGonagall noch irgendwelche Angelegenheiten erledigen.

Also betrat Hermine das Gelände von Hogwarts und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eichenportal.

Sie würde McGonagall sagen, dass sie etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte und, dass sie es unbedingt holen musste. Dann hätte sie Genug Zeit um zu suchen nach... was auch immer.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. _Sie wird dich sofort durchschauen_, dachte sie.

Aber es war egal. Sie musste es einfach probieren.

Auf den Stufen die zum Eichenportal führten Blickte sie sich noch einmal um und ließ ihre Augen über das Gelände Hogwarts schweifen.

Alles schien so friedlich, fast so wie immer. Als wäre nichts geschehen. Als wäre niemand Tod vom Astronomieturm gestürzt.

Und doch war alles anders: keine Schüler waren da, die sich unter den hohen Bäumen in den Schatten legten um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, zu reden oder zu albern. Hagrids Hütte, die am Waldrand stand und aus der, immer wen Hagrid da war, sanft Rauch aus dem Kamin puffte, war nicht mehr da. Zu sehen war nur ein verkohlter Trümmerhaufen. Doch das was wohl am Meisten ins Auge stach war Dumbledores marmornes Grabmahl.

Sie ließ ihren Blick dorthin wandern und zuckte zusammen. Nur schwer konnte sie einen spitzen Aufschrei vermeiden.

An Dumbledores Grabmahl gelehnt saß eine Person. Und es konnte deutlicher nicht sein, dass dies nicht McGonagall war. Sie hatte die schwarze Gestalt sofort erkannt.

Was sollte sie tun?

Ihre Angst schien sie zu übermannen.

Hatte er sie schon gesehen? Würde sie es noch schaffen zum Tor zu rennen und dann zu apparieren? Würde er sie vorher einholen? Und wenn ja was würde er dann mit ihr machen?

All ihre vorherigen Gedanken schienen wie weggewischt.

Nicht im Stande sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen starrte sie die Gestalt an die am Grabmahl lehnte. Snapes Beine waren leicht angewinkelt und sein Kopf ruhte in seinen Händen.

Minuten lang starrte sie ihn an ohne zu wissen was sie machen sollte.

Doch dann fasste sie einen Entschluss und schritt auf das Grabmahl zu.

_Er wird dich umbringen Hermin. Er hat Dumbledore getötet er wird auch die töten, _schrie ihr Verstand doch ihre Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst.

Zehn Meter vor dem Grabmahl blieb sie stehen.

„Pr… Professor Snape?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Langsam erhob sich Snapes Kopf aus seinen Händen und wandte sich ihr zu.

TBC?


	2. Dumbledores Mörder

Danke erstmal für eure lieben Reviews. Hab mich tierisch darüber gefreut. Danke, Danke… +Kekse verteil+.

Danke auch an meine liebe neue Betaleserin Gwin. Danke wirklich, dass du dir diese Fehlerhaufen antust… Bist die Beste :-)

Sodelle und hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel! Wie ihr sehr schnell bemerken werdet ist Hermine in diesem Kapitel etwas zwiespältig. Einerseits glaubte/hoffte sie ja, dass Snape nicht der Mann ist für den alle ihn halten. Andererseits hält sie auch an den Tatsachen fest: Nämlich der Mord an Dumbledore.

Im dritten Kapitel, denke ich, wird dann die Reise in Snapes Vergangenheit beginnen. Und freut ihr euch schon drauf? Ja? Geduld… +g+

So und jetzt viel spaß beim Lesen… ach ja und bevor ichs vergesse. Vergesst das Review nicht. Egal ob negativ, positiv, oder anregend.. was ihr wollt sucht es euch raus +g+

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die Vergangenheit des Halbblutprinzen**

**Dumbledores Mörder**

Als Snapes Gesicht ihr völlig zugewandt war und seine Augen tief in die ihren blickten, zuckte Hermine auf das Neue zusammen.

Das was sie da sah, erschreckte sie fast mehr, als alles andere, was sie schon gesehen hatte. Zwar stand Hermine recht weit von Snape entfernt, aber die Sonnenstrahlen, die sanft auf sein Gesicht vielen, reflektierten deutlich Tränen. Tränen, die seine Wangen benetzten.

Er weinte. _Severus Snape weinte!_

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, ja ohne im Stande zu sein, es zu verhindern, schritt sie auf ihn zu, wobei sie kurz vor ihm halt machte. „Sie weinen!", flüsterte sie perplex.

Doch noch im selben Moment bereute sie dies ausgesprochen zu haben. _Der Mann ist gefährlich! Hermine, was tust du denn da?_

Doch Snape tat nichts. Rein gar nichts!

Unverwandt saß er angelehnt an das Grabmahl und schaute zu ihr auf.

Vor ihr schien ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sitzen, jedenfalls nicht der Snape, den sie kannte; unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe, dunkle Augenringe, seine Augen selber waren rötlich und geschwollen und seine Wangen glänzten nach wie vor von geweinten Tränen, die er anscheinend nicht bereit war wegzuwischen.

Doch es war nicht das, was ihn so anders aussehen ließ. Es war sein Gesichtsausdruck!

Da war keine Augenbraue, die verächtlich nach oben gezogen wurde; keine zu bösartigen Schlitzen verengte Augen; und auch kein zynisches Grinsen, das seine dünnen Lippen umspielte.

Nein, Snape sah in diesem Moment (und Hermine fühlte sich außerstande, einen anderen Namen dafür zu finden) menschlich aus. Ein Mensch mit Emotionen und Gefühlen, etwas, dass man Snape normalerweise nicht zugestehen würde.

Doch die Trauer und der Schmerz, die in seinen schwarzen Augen lagen, waren fast greifbar zu spüren, so tief und schmerzvoll, dass es einem unter anderen Umständen das Herz gebrochen hätte.

Aber was Hermine jetzt fühlte, war Angst, unbändige Angst: Snape starrte sie jetzt schon Sekunden lang an, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren.

Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie konnte sich keinen Schritt bewegen, sie schien auf der Stelle festgewachsen zu sein und blickte unablässig in Snapes von Trauer gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Aber irgendetwas musste sie tun! Was wenn Snape nun endlich begriff, wen er vor sich hatte? Denn bisher hatte sie nicht den Eindruck, dass er das realisiert hatte.

Sie hatte ihn weinen gesehen, er würde sie so ohne weiteres doch nicht mit diesem Wissen hausieren lassen! Nicht Snape, der doch oft genug unter Beweis gestellt hatte, dass er so etwas wie Gefühle gar nicht besaß. Und selbst wenn sie Snape nicht weinen gesehen hätte, da war sie sich sicher, würde er sie trotzdem nicht gehen lassen. Er hat Dumbledore UMGEBRACHT, da würde es ihm doch mit Sicherheit noch mehr Freude bereiten, seine ehemalige „nervtötende" Schülerin zu erledigen.

Dass sie Snape _weinend_ an Dumbledores Grabmahl vorgefunden hatte und nicht vor Freude jubelnd realisierte sie in diesem Moment nicht.

Das Einzige, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, war: _Du musst hier lebend davon kommen. Du MUSST dich verteidigen!_

Langsam glitt ihre Hand zur inneren Umhangtasche.

„Lassen sie Ihren Zauberstab da, wo er ist, Miss Granger!", verlangte Snape sachlich und in seinem üblichen Lehrer-Ton.

Und Hermine gehorchte wie eine ertappte Schülerin, die heimlich die Hexenwoche unter der Bank las.

Dass sie damit ihre einzige Chance vergeben hatte, sich zu verteidigen, bemerkte sie (jedoch) erst, als Snape plötzlich aufsprang.

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann Sie hier auftauchen würden.", sagte Snape, noch immer in diesem Lehrer-Ton, welcher so ganz und gar nicht zu seinem schmerzvollen Gesicht passen wollte.

Hermine war hastig zurückgesprungen, als Snape sich erhoben hatte und beobachtete bang wie er an ihr vorbei lief, halt machte und Schloss Hogwarts anblickte.

Erst langsam begriff sie, was Snape da gerade gesagt hatte. Hatte er sie hier erwartet?

„W… wie bitte?", schaffte sie, zu sagen und beobachtete Snapes Hinterkopf, an dem seine schwarzen, langen Haare sanft im Wind wehten und die Sonne reflektierten.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Miss Granger." Sagte er forsch und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um.

Hastig schritt Hermine noch ein paar Meter rückwärts. „Und… und warum haben sie gedacht, dass ich hier auftauchen würde, Sir?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Snape lachte freudlos auf. „Ich habe Sie sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet, Miss Granger."

Er ging nun auf sie zu, und mit jedem Schritt, den er vorwärts tat, ging sie einen zurück.

„W… was soll das heißen, Sir?" Ihre Stimme zitterte wie ihr ganzer Körper.

Langsam wischte sich Snape nun die Tränen weg und zeigte sein allseits bekanntes, gehässiges Grinsen. „Das soll heißen, dass ich Sie kenne!"

Immer noch rückwärtsgehend spürte sie plötzlich etwas Spitzes sich in ihren Rücken drücken.

Sie schrie auf und drehte sich so ruckartig um, dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und stolperte. Von Panik übermannt, suchte sie nach dem Zauberstab, der sich in ihren Rücken gedrückt hatte und nach seinem Besitzer, doch dass einzige was sie sah, war ein kleiner Sprössling einer Eiche, dessen Äste spitz hervor traten.

Sie war geradewegs an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes gelaufen und sah sich jetzt auf dem Boden kauernd vor Snape wieder, der den Abstand, den Hermine verzweifelt versucht hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten, schnell überbrückte.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Mit ihrem Zauberstab, falls sie ihn rechtzeitig zücken konnte, würde sie gegen Snape nichts ausrichten. Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, das wusste sie spätestens seit Dumbledores Tod. Harry hatte Ron und ihr erzählt, wie verängstigt die anderen Todesser waren, als Snape den Turm betrat. Im Grunde hatte sie es aber auch vorher schon gewusst.

In den ersten Jahren wegen seiner Eleganz und Fürsorge beim Zaubertränke brauen, später wegen seiner großen Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten – nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer würde es schaffen Voldemort hinters Licht zu führen oder besser gesagt, nicht Voldemort sondern Dumbledore, wie sie verbittert feststellen musste. Und schließlich im sechsten Jahr, als er Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde, hatte er oft genug bewiesen wie mächtig er und wie verletzlich und unerfahren sie alle waren. Selbst Lupin, der ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer war, hätte ihnen nicht soviel beibringen können, wie es Snape getan hatte.

Ja, und dann war da noch Harrys Zaubertrankbuch: die vielen erfundenen Zaubersprüche, die zahlreichen und gleichzeitig genialen Ergänzungen der schwierigen Zaubertränke.

Sie hatte nie besonders viel von diesem Buch gehalten, denn für sie war eines klar: Nur ein sehr mächtiger und auch schwarzmagischer Zauberer wäre dazu im Stande.

Und genau dieser mächtige und schwarzmagische Zauberer stand nun vor ihr und beobachtete, immer noch gehässig grinsend, wie sie versuchte, sich in eine aufrechtere Position zu kämpfen. Ganz aufzustehen wagte sie nicht, noch nicht.

Langsam blickte sie hinter sich. Vielleicht würde sie es schaffen, in den verbotenen Wald zu flüchten, sich irgendwo tief im Innern zu verstecken, bis Snape es aufgab, nach ihr zu suchen.

Aber dann waren da noch all die Kreaturen im Wald. Hatten ihr vor zwei Jahren die Zentauren nicht gezeigt, zu was sie im Stande waren?

Sei es drum. Es war ihre einzige Chance! Sie musste Snape nur hinhalten, musste Zeit schinden und dann, wenn er unaufmerksam würde, so schnell wie möglich flüchten.

Also nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und versuchte, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nieder zu kämpfen. „Was meinen Sie damit, Sie kennen mich?"

Snapes Grinsen vertiefte sich noch mehr und er schnaubte: „Miss Granger, wie ich schon sagte: Ich habe sie sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet. Ich weiß, wie sie denken. - Sie waren nie der Typ Schüler, der alles stumm hinnimmt. Sie hinterfragen die Dinge, sie denken um Ecken und stellen Fragen, auf die die meisten Schüler gar nicht kämen. Das war es, was Sie stets so nervtötend machte und das war es, was Sie hierher brachte." Plötzlich verblasste sein Grinsen und er wurde ernst und nachdenklich. Seine Augen jedoch waren immer noch reglos auf sie gerichtet. „Sie haben sich nicht von Ihrem Hass leiten lassen, haben nicht auf Ihre Gefühle gehört und alles hingenommen, wie es anscheinend ist. Sie haben Ihren Verstand eingesetzt und das, was ich tat, hinterfragt."

Nach diesen Worten wurde ihre Angst zurückgedrängt und Zorn übernahm nun von ihr besitz: „Also hätte ich von Anfang an auf sie hören sollen?" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter, ohne dass sie es wollte, aber die Schmähungen unter denen sie jahrelang bei ihm gelitten hatte, kamen ihr in den Sinn und ließen ihre Wut innerlich brodeln. „Ich hätte also meine Klappe einfach mal halten sollen?"

„Keineswegs, Miss Granger." Snape begann, wieder zu grinsen. „Natürlich, im Unterricht war es einfach nur lästig. Aber hätten Sie nicht diese Eigenschaft, wären Sie jetzt nicht hier."

Ohne zu wissen, wie es passiert war, stand Hermine plötzlich wieder auf den Beinen. „Eben! Wenn ich auf sie gehört hätte, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier und müsste mich nicht von ihnen Umbringen lassen." Sie schrie diese Worte unter solch einem Hass, dass sich ein ganzer Schwarm Vögel aus den Bäumen erhob und laut kreischend davon flatterte.

Snape hingegen hatte sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt. Man hätte meinen können, er habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie ihn gerade angeschrien hatte. Er stand immer noch genau vor ihr und blickte auf sie herab. Nur war jetzt wieder sein Grinsen verschwunden und der Schmerz, der vor wenigen Minuten noch in seinen Augen gestanden hatte, begann jetzt wieder leicht aufzuflammen.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Miss Granger?", fragte er ruhig und seine Arme verschlangen sich vor seiner Brust.

Immer noch vor Zorn bebend konnte Hermine nur nicken.

„Weswegen sind Sie hier?"

Hermine fand diese Frage so unwirklich und so unpassend in diesem Moment, dass sie keine normale Antwort fand. „Weil… weil…"

„… weil Sie nicht glauben können, dass ich Dumbledore jahrelang belogen habe?", half er nach.

Hermine starrte ihn an und konnte wiederum nur nicken.

„Dann kommen Sie mit und Sie werden verstehen." Er wandte sich um und ging Richtung Schloss.

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen. Jetzt konnte sie fliehen. Snape würde sie nicht so schnell erwischen, wenn sie erst im Wald wäre. Zu viele Bäume ständen im Weg.

Sie blickte in Richtung Wald, dann zu Snape und wieder zum Wald.

Und schließlich entschloss sie sich dazu, das zu tun was ihre Freunde dazu veranlasst hätte, sie für verrückt zu halten: Sie folgte Snape!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.. außer ihr wollt net… ;-)


	3. Das Haus eines Toten

Ich weis es hat a bissl gedauert aber is alles a weng stressig grad. Sorry auch, dass ich keine Reviews beantwortet habe. Werde es die nächsten Tage aber bestimmt nachholen. So ist es eben wenn man anfängt zu arbeiten g. So viel spaß jetzt beim neuen Chap!

Danke nommel an alle Reviewer und vorallem danke an meine Beta Gwin.. kekse verteil

**Die Vergangenheit des Habblutprinzen**

**Das Haus eines Toten**

Hermine dachte, er würde zum Eichenportal laufen, doch er ging geradewegs über die Ländereien, auf die Schlosstore zu. Hermine folgte ihm in einigem Abstand und haderte mit sich selbst.

Sie wusste, es war alles andere als klug, ihm zu folgen, schließlich war Snape der Mörder Dumbledores und wer wusste schon, zu was er noch alles im Stande war! Aber sie wollte Antworten auf all die Fragen, die ihr seit Wochen im Kopf herumspukten.

Snape passierte die von Ebern beflankten Tore, blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um.

Hermine blieb ebenfalls stehen, bedacht darauf genug Abstand zwischen sich und Snape zu lassen.

„Bevor Sie all die ungestellten Fragen beantwortet bekommen, möchte ich sie warnen.", sagte Snape und beobachtete sie nun genau. „Die Reise, die wir angehen werden, wird eine längere werden. Ich werde Sie erst gehen lassen, wenn wir diese beendet haben und Sie alles wissen, was Sie wissen müssen. Da wird kein Betteln und Bitten nützen, denn ich werde Sie nicht mit unvollständigen Kenntnissen umherspazieren lassen."

Seine Arme verschränkten sich wieder auf s Neue und sein Blick wurde bohrend. „Wenn Sie also meinen, dass Sie es nicht bis zum Ende aushalten, gebe ich Ihnen jetzt die Chance umzukehren. Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten."

Hermine schluckte. Ihr Verstand schrie, sie solle abhauen, solange er sie noch ließ. Wer wusste denn was er wirklich vorhatte, wenn sie mitging. Vielleicht war es eine List und er nutzte ihre unstillbare Neugier aus, um sie zu Voldemort und seinen Anhängern zu bringen. Hermine, das wusste sie, wäre von großem Nutzen für Voldemort: Sie war eng mit Harry befreundet und er würde alle Mittel einsetzen, um ihr, ihr Wissen über Harry und seine Vorhaben zu entlocken. Er würde sie quälen und am Ende töten, denn niemals, das schwor sie sich, würde sie Voldemort das geben, was er so sehr begehrte.

Würde Snape so etwas tun? Sie wusste es nicht!

Sie war hergekommen, um nach irgendwelchen Beweisen oder Indizien zu suchen, dass dieser Mord und Verrat an Dumbledore nicht so war, wie er offenkundig schien. Sie war sich sicher, dass da irgendetwas im Verborgenen schlummerte. Sie hatte versuchen wollen, in Snapes Räume zu gelangen, um dort etwas zu finden, was ihre Vermutung, dass irgendetwas an der Sache faul war, verstärken oder sogar beweisen würde. Wie könnte sie damit rechnen, hier auf Snape zu treffen - den meistgesuchten Zauberer nach Voldemort? Es war so unwirklich, so unvorstellbar.

Doch er stand vor ihr. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihm und sie sah, dass er still ihr Hadern mit sich selbst beobachtete.

In all den Jahren, in denen er sie unterrichtet hatte, hatte sie nie wirklich herausgefunden was für ein Mensch er war. Immerzu war er verschlossen, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, keine Anzeichen von Gefühlen. Klar wurde viel über ihn geredet und gelästert, das Vertrauen von Dumbledore in ihn in Frage gestellt. Doch was von all dem Getratsche und Geflüstere kam an die Wahrheit heran? Über ihn, Severus Snape?

Also, würde Snape so etwas tun? Traute sie es ihm zu, dass er sie an Voldemort auslieferte oder dass er sie selber, einfach aus Spaß, umbringen würde? Sie wusste es nicht. Der Mann vor ihr war das größte Geheimnis überhaupt und sie hatte nur eine Chance dieses Geheimnis zu lüften - in dem sie ihm folgte.

Doch dann wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Mrs Weasley. Sie hatte ihr versprochen, noch vor Sonnenuntergang wieder im Fuchsbau zu sein.

Hermine schaute zum Horizont. Die Sonne war schon fast hinter den Bergen Hogwarts verschwunden und der Himmel erstrahlte in sattem Orange.

Was würde geschehen, wenn sie solange fortblieb? Die Familie Weasley, der Orden, Harry, Ron. Sie würden sich unendliche Sorgen machen, würden nach ihr suchen und sich womöglich selbst in Gefahr begeben, sie würden ihren Eltern Bescheid geben, dass sie verschwunden sei und ihre Eltern würden krank vor Sorge werden.

Doch sie musste sich entscheiden: Mitgehen und sich eventuell in Gefahr begeben? Oder sicher zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren, aber mit dem Wissen, wohl nie all die drängenden Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen?

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und schaute entschlossen auf Snapes abwartendes Gesicht. _Ein paar Fragen müssen gleich hier und jetzt beantwortet werden_, dachte sie.

„Werden Sie mich töten, wenn ich mit Ihnen gehe?", fragte sie und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihre Stimme keinen Hauch mehr eines Zitterns enthielt.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und man hätte meinen können, dass ihn diese Frage amüsierte. „Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor, Miss Granger.", stellte er auch sofort klar, mit einem dezenten Spott in der Stimme.

Sollte sie ihm das glauben?

Sie behielt in fest im Auge und stellte ihre nächste Frage: „Ist das alles hier eine Falle und Sie werden mich zu Voldemort bringen?"

Das Amüsement verschwand augenblicklich aus Snapes Gesicht und seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Sprechen Sie nicht noch einmal den Namen des dunklen Lords aus!", befahl er mit einem drohenden Zischen.

Dieses Mal ließ sie sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Es war an der Zeit, nicht mehr das verängstige Mäuschen zu spielen. Vor ihr stand ein vermeintlicher Mörder, sie konnte und wollte ihm nicht länger zeigen, wie sehr sie sich in seiner Gegenwart fürchtete. Sie war nicht mehr die naive, kleine Schülerin, die Snape so gern getriezt hatte, sie war erwachsen, nicht nur gesetzlich sondern auch geistig und körperlich und das würde sie ihm nun begreiflich machen.

„Ich habe vor einem Jahr aufgehört, Voldemort „Du-weist-schon-wer" zu nennen und werde jetzt bestimmt nicht wieder damit anfangen, Professor", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und schaute Snape entschlossen an. „Ich hätte ihn schon in dem Moment, als ich die Zaubererwelt betrat, so nennen und mich nicht von all den Ängstlichen beeinflussen lassen sollen. Voldemort hat zu viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen und zu viele grausame Taten begangen. Seinen Namen nicht auszusprechen wäre ein Zeichen, dass man Respekt oder Ehrfurcht vor ihm hat. Zwei Dinge die er nie verdiente und nie verdienen wird. Voldemort verdient einzig Hass und Verachtung."

Snape antwortet darauf nichts. Sein Gesicht zeigte auch keinen Zorn mehr sondern eher… Überraschung.

Überraschung vielleicht, weil Hermine nicht mehr vor ihm verängstigt zitternd zurückwich. Überraschung vielleicht, weil er jetzt erkannte, dass sie die Schale der streberhaften Granger endlich abgelegt hatte. Überraschung vielleicht aber auch, weil Hermine so töricht war, ihm zu widersprechen.

Es war ihr egal. Wichtig war nur, was er ihr nun antwortete.

„Also, werden Sie mich zu Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern bringen?", fragte sie mit immer noch fester Stimme.

„Nein, auch das hatte ich nicht vor", entgegnete er gleichgültig.

„Wohin werden Sie mich dann bringen?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen hier nicht sagen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, Sie werden keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt", Snape klang genervt.

Jetzt war es an Hermine die Arme zu verschränken und Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen?", fragte sie und beobachtete Snape genau.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie werden mir eben vertrauen müssen."

Hermine lachte freudlos auf. „Ihnen vertrauen? Wir wissen ja beide, was dem Letzten passierte, der Ihnen vertraute."

„Verdammt, Granger!", polterte Snape auch sofort los. Es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass er die Stimme erhob. „Warum stehen wir beide heute hier? Mit Sicherheit nicht, weil sie hundert prozentig davon überzeugt sind, dass ich Dumbledore verraten habe!"

Er hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte er das! Aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie glauben sollte. Sie stand in einem inneren Konflikt, die ganze Zeit schon. Es sprach so viel dafür, aber auch genau so viel dagegen. Sie entschied, ihn einfach direkt zu fragen.

„Haben sie ihn denn verraten?", fragte sie nun leise.

„Nein!", gab er schlicht zurück.

„Sie haben ihn aber getötet!"

„Ja!"

„Sie sagen, Sie haben ihn nicht verraten aber getötet. Wie passt das zusammen?" Hermine hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Gespannt auf seine nächste Reaktion.

„Himmel, Granger, werden Sie sich nie ändern?", fragte Snape deutlich genervt. „Hören Sie, verdammt noch mal, auf mich mit Ihren Fragen zu nerven und –(„)"

„Vorher sagten Sie noch, dass es gut sei, dass ich Fragen stelle, denn sonst wäre ich nicht hier hierher gekommen", unterbrach Hermine ihn trotzig.

„Danke, ich weiß selber, was ich gesagt habe", zischte Snape. „Aber jetzt reicht es mit den Fragen! Haben Sie Geduld, Sie werden alles verstehen, wenn es soweit ist."

Noch einmal ließ sich Hermine alles Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich nickte sie: „In Ordnung, ich werde mitkommen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung:..."

„Was denn noch?", fiel Snape ihr ins Wort und verdrehte die Augen Richtung dunkelroten Himmel.

„Ich werde an Mrs Weasley einen Brief schreiben, sie und alle anderen werden sich sonst Sorgen machen und nach mir suchen, was bedeutet, dass Sie sich selber in Gefahr begeben werden."

Snape nickte. „Von mir aus, das können Sie machen, sobald wir angekommen sind. Und jetzt kommen Sie her und halten sich an meinem Arm fest."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Was sollte sie tun?

„Granger, wird's bald", fuhr Snape, der ihr Zögern bemerkte, sie an. „Sie wissen nicht, wohin wir apparieren werden, also werde ich Sie führen müssen." Und er verzog das Gesicht, als wäre es ihm selbst zu wieder.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

Kurze Zeit später spürte sie das vertraute Gefühl, durch einen Gummischlauch gezwängt zu werden und zu ihrem Schutz schloss sie die Augen. Sie konnte Snape neben sich fühlen und spürte wie er ihr den Weg führte. Merkwürdiger Weise fühlte sie sich sicher.

Schließlich hörte dieses widerliche Gefühl, des zusammengequetscht werden auf und sie wusste, dass sie angekommen waren. An ihre Ohren drang ein Rauschen und die Luft um sie her schmeckte salzig. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen.

Sie waren an eine Steilküste appariert. Sie standen nahe der Klippe und Hermine konnte sehen, wie das dunkelblaue Meer in hohen Wellen gegen die Felswand peitschte. Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Meer verschwunden; zu sehen war nur noch ein tiefer roter Schimmer, der sich am Meer entlang zog und alles in sanftes rötliches Licht tauchte. Die Sterne und der Vollmond, die über ihnen thronten, waren bereits zu sehen. Es war ein unglaublich beruhigender und schöner Anblick.

Nur mühsam riss sie sich von diesem überwältigenden Bild los, das sich ihr bot und nahm nun die Umgebung hinter sich in Augenschein, doch zu sehen war ... nichts. Soweit sie bei dem Dämmerlicht sehen konnte, erblickte sie nur Wiesen, deren Grashalme sanft in der abendlichen Briese hin und her wogten. Kein Wald, kein Dorf, nur ein paar vereinzelte Bäume waren zu sehen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie flüsternd und überwältigt.

„An der Westküste Irlands", antwortete Snape ebenfalls sehr leise. Es schien, als würde auch er spüren, dass zu lautes Reden diese friedliche Umgebung zerstören würde.

„Was machen wir hier?"

Es war zwar ein wunderschöner Ort, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, hier ihre Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen.

„Wir werden zu dem Haus dahinten gehen", sagte Snape.

Haus? Wo war hier bitte ein Haus? Verwirrt blickte sie an der Küste entlang, in die Richtung, in die Snape zeigte. Und tatsächlich, in einiger Entfernung konnte sie ein kleines Häuschen, direkt an der Klippe liegen sehen.

Es passte so ganz und gar nicht in diese menschenleere Umgebung und dennoch konnte Hermine sich fast keinen schöneren Ort zum Leben vorstellen.

„In diesem Haus werden wir die nächsten Tage verbringen", erklärte Snape.

Etwas durcheinander wand sie sich zu ihm um. „Aber Sie sagten doch, wir würden eine Reise machen, Sir. Für mich klang das so, als würden wir an verschiedene Orte kommen."

„Das werden wir auch. Aber nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne", Snape begann nun auf das Häuschen zuzulaufen, „es wird eine Reise in die Vergangenheit."

„In die Vergangenheit?", fragte Hermine überrascht und versuchte, mit Snape Schritt zu halten. „Wessen Vergangenheit?"

„Meine", antwortete er schlicht.

„Ihre? Aber warum?"

„Ich dachte, Sie wollen Antworten, Miss Granger. In meiner Vergangenheit werden Sie diese finden."

Er schaute zu ihr herab und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Ein echtes Lächeln!

Das war das merkwürdigste, das sie je gesehen hatte; ein lächelnder Snape. Und doch fand sie, dass es ihm stand. Mehr noch, es ließ ihn um einiges jünger aussehen und Hermine schämte sich es zuzugeben, es machte ihn auf irgendeine Weise attraktiv.

Das Lächeln hielt aber nicht lange an. Schnell verfiel er wieder in seine undurchdringliche Maske.

Und doch, fiel Hermine auf, hatte er heute schon zum zweiten Mal Emotionen, echte Emotionen, gezeigt.

Sie beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Es verwirrte sie zu sehr, wie ein Mensch zwar Gefühle zeigte, sie aber so schnell wieder verstecken konnte. Als sie ihn weinend sah, war das nicht anders gewesen. Schnell hatte er wieder seinen alten, ihr bekannten Gesichtsausdruck angenommen.

Hermine konzentrierte sich nun auf das Haus vor ihr, das immer näher kam. Es war wirklich ein hübsches Häuschen. Es war weiß angestrichen und, soweit sie das bei dem roten Dämmerlicht beurteilen konnte, hatte es ein blaues Dach, sowie blau umrandete Fenster. Zur Klippe gerichtet, zeigte sich eine kleine, hölzerne Terrasse, an deren ebenfalls hölzernem Geländer, sich Blumen und Pflanzen aller erdenklichen Art empor schlängelten. An der Vorderseite des Hauses waren ebenfalls Blumen zu sehen, die den kiesausgelegten Eingang zur Tür umgaben.

War das Snapes Haus? Das konnte nicht sein!

Snape öffnete die Tür mit einem lässigen Zauberstabschlenker und trat ein. Hermine folgte ihm und fand sich in einem Wohnzimmer wieder, das bis zur hölzernen Terrasse reichte und mit dieser durch eine typische Muggelglastür verbunden war. Daneben waren Fenster, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten und damit einen klaren Ausblick aufs offene Meer boten. Vor den Fenstern stand eine weinrote Couch mit zwei passenden weinroten Chintzsesseln, dazwischen fand sich ein schwerer Couchtisch aus dunklem Ahorn der mit verschiedenen Runen besetzt war. Hermine konnte sie nicht übersetzen, da sie diese Runen noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. An der seitlichen Wand ragte ein mannshoher Kamin auf, in dem Snape, beim eintreten in das Haus eine hohes, knisterndes Feuer entflammte. Neben dem Kamin waren Bücherregale eingelassen, in denen tausende von Büchern lagerten, aber auch verschiedene silberne Instrumente, die sirrten und pafften. Ab und zu wurden die eingelassen Regale von bemalten Wänden mit wunderschönen Motiven unterbrochen. Alle sehr hell und freundlich gehalten. Auf einem war z.B. ein Einhorn zu sehen, das ein hübscher Zentaur streichelte. Überhaupt waren auf den meisten Bildern magische Kreaturen festgehalten, die einheitlich mit Zauberern oder anderen magischen Wesen kommunizierten?.

Rechts von ihr führten drei Türen ab. Durch die erste war Snape gegangen und Hermine konnte sehen, dass sich dahinter eine kleine Küche verbarg, deren Arbeitsplatten aus weißem Marmor bestanden. In der Mitte der Küche stand ein kleiner Tisch, ebenfalls aus Marmor, und darum herum vier gemütlich aussehende Stühle.

Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Haus sofort wohl. Es war, und sie fand kein besseres Wort, um es zu beschreiben, einfach gemütlich.

Sie wand sich den Bücherregalen zu und nahm die verschiedenen Titel ins Auge. Es war eine umfangreiche Sammlung aller Arten magischer Bücher. Aber auch Muggelbücher fanden sich darunter, sogar,… sie stockte: Romeo und Julia.

„Wem gehört das Haus?", fragte sie, denn ihr war eines klar: Snape gehörte es auf keinen Fall.

„Albus Dumbledore", erklang Snapes Stimme aus der Küche und kurz darauf kam er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee zurück und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Er bedeutete Hermine, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Dumbledore?", hauchte Hermine und setzte sich auf die Couch „Aber wie…?"

„Das werden Sie alles noch erfahren", erwiderte Snape und schob ihr den Tee hin.

„Danke, Sir", murmelte sie und ließ ihre Augen durch das Zimmer wandern.

Ja, dachte sie, dieses Haus konnte keinem anderen gehören als Dumbledore. Sie bedachte dabei besonders ein Bild, das einen Riesen und einen Zauberer zeigte, die friedlich miteinander Schach spielten. Sie musste grinsen. Ein Riese und ein Zauberer die Schach spielten, war wohl das Ungewöhnlichste, was man sich ausdenken konnte. Sie dachte dabei vor allem an Grawp.

„Sie wollten noch einen Brief schreiben", erinnerte sie Snape und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, stimmt, Sir", sagte Hermine und schaute zu Snape, der lässig seinen Zauberstab schwang und kurz darauf eine Rolle Pergament, Tinte und eine schwarze Rabenfeder zum Vorschein brachte.

Sie stellte ihre Tasse Tee ab und begann, zu schreiben.

_Liebe Mrs Weasley,_

_ich weiß, ich hätte vor Sonnenuntergang zurück sein sollen, aber ich möchte noch ein paar Dinge in Erfahrung bringen, die sehr wichtig sind. Bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde in ein paar Tagen zurück sein. Sagen Sie das bitte auch Ron und Harry, wenn er im Fuchsbau angekommen ist._

_Alles Liebe, Hermine_

Sie rollte das Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es ordentlich. Dann blickte sie zu Snape auf, der darauf in das hintere Zimmer verschwand und kurz darauf mit einem schwarzen Uhu auf der Schulter zurückkehrte, der ihn sanft am Ohr knabberte.

Es war merkwürdig anzusehen, dass jemand, sei es auch nur eine Eule, Snape seine Zuneigung zeigte und der dies sogar zuließ.

„Das ist Toxic, er wird den Brief überbringen", sagte Snape, schnappte sich die Pergamentrolle und band sie an Toxic's Bein. Dann ließ er die Eule durch die Glastür in den Himmel fliegen.

Das Snape seine Eule „Gift" genannt hatte, war kaum verwunderlich, dachte Hermine und musste sanft grinsen.

Snape setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber hin und es herrschte lange Zeit Stille, aber in Hermine brannte eine Frage, die sie unbedingt stellen musste.

„Warum zeigen Sie mir das alles, Sir?", fragte Hermine.

„Was meinen Sie?", Snape blickte von seiner Tasse hoch.

„Ich meine Ihre Vergangenheit und so. Warum zeigen Sie die nicht irgendjemandem aus dem Orden? Warum mir?"

„Sie waren die Einzige, die nach Hogwarts gekommen ist", entgegnete er schlicht und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ja schon, aber wäre es nicht sinnvoller, es jemandem zu zeigen, der auch etwas zu sagen hat? Jemand, der im Orden ist, der mehr Macht hat als ich?"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas sage, aber Sie unterschätzen sich, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass dieses Thema nun beendet war.

Stumm willigte sie ein, aber irgendwann würde sie wieder darauf zurückkommen, denn das Thema war ihrer Meinung nach noch lange nicht abgeklärt.

„Gehen Sie jetzt ins Bett, Miss Granger. Morgen werden wir damit beginnen, in meine Vergangenheit einzutauchen."

------------------------

Im nächsten Chap geht es also in Snapes Vergangenheit. Ich muss euch warnen: besonders lustig wird das nicht...

Und vergesst net zu Reviewn sonst gibts haue lol nein spaß


End file.
